Who knew?
by kmsutton92
Summary: This is another RonHermione songfic, still from Hermione's point of view. Don't forget to review!


**/Disclaimer/**

**I still own nothing. The characters still belong to J.K Rowling, and the song belongs to Pink.**

* * *

**Who knew?**

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
ah huh that's right_

I remember that first time you took my hand, the day after Dumbledore's funeral. You told me that everything that had happened had made you realize that you couldn't hide it anymore. You said that life was too short to keep your feelings bottle up… and you said the words I'd been hoping to hear you say for so long… and I said them back. Sometimes I wonder if that was stupid. Sometimes I wonder if maybe… maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if I had just walked away... if I had just told you that I didn't feel the same…

But I didn't do it. I didn't walk away from you that day, while we were standing in the shadow of your house, I didn't deny the way I felt. I let my guard down, and I told you the truth… and I felt so happy, because you had said it, and because I had finally admitted what I'd been feeling for three years now… and then... I can remember your hand stroking my face as we talked about what was coming, I remember you telling me that it would be okay, that you would keep me safe…

You promised me that you would never leave me. You promised me that I would always be with you. You promised me so many things… too many things. You made all of the promises that you hoped that you could keep, but knew that you couldn't. Some part of you knew that you could only keep one of those promises, and I think you also knew which promise you would keep.

_I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything you said to me  
yeah huh that's right_

I believed it. I believed every word that you said. When you said that you would keep me safe, I didn't question it. The look in your crystal blue eyes told me it was true… told me that it was all going to be alright… you said you would protect me, no matter what the price… I should have realized what that meant, but I didn't. I was too happy to think of such things. I was too elated to think that one day… that one day you would… that…

I can't even say it to you. I can't even admit what you did so that I could live. I can't admit that the reason you're not here was so you could keep your promise to me… why did you have to keep that promise? Why? It stings, it burns… it's tearing at me everyday. I'm the reason you're not here. It's because of me that your mother is missing you; it's because of me that your sister isn't quite as happy, even though her lover is there with her.

No one blames me. They all say it, and no one blames me. Your mother doesn't blame me, nor does your father or your brothers… or your sister or your best friend… they don't blame me, but I blame myself. I blame myself for your death, and no one can make me stop it. No one can change the fact that you died to save me. I wasn't worth that much, but you seemed to think I was, and it's that belief that caused your death.

_If someone had said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

When the Seer informed you of your fate, of the fate you tried so hard to hide from me, I didn't believe it. The exact same day that you had promised my safety you had promised forever. You promised me forever! You couldn't keep both promises… and I wish that you had kept the last one. I really wish that you had just kept the promise about forever, rather than keeping the one that ended up causing the end of your life.

Why couldn't you just keep that promise instead? Why keep the promise that leaves me hurting? Why keep the promise that leaves me to cry myself to sleep, trying to get comfortable without the imprint of your body next to mine? Why couldn't you just do that? Why? I know why. You couldn't do it because you never would have been able to live with yourself if you had let him drive that dagger into my heart…

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
oh no no no_

Do you remember the years before that day? Do you remember all of the fights? The occasional flirty gesture as we each tried to deny the way we felt? Do you remember? I never forget. Never. The memories hurt, as though that dagger did go through me, and it's all because you're not here. It's all because you thought I was important enough to die for.

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything_

How about that night in the cave, the night that you lay me down on the thin layer of ragged blankets while Harry was gone? Do you remember that? I do. I'll never forget that either. In your arms I was always able to forget about the battle. I was always able to forget about the fight surrounding us, and as we crossed that final barrier for the first time, I realized that I could never survive if I lost you.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'Fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
But they knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who Knew_

That seer told me to count my blessings, that the things I looked to for comfort would someday be gone, and that if I believed that you would one day be gone from me forever, there might still be hope for you. I couldn't do it. I couldn't believe that you would die and leave me alone to mourn over your death. I couldn't do it. I told myself that the seer was like Trelawney; I reminded myself that McGonnagal had said that Divination was the most imprecise brand of magic… you said forever, and I believed you.

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

All of those memories are implanted into my brain, haunting me. I keep you in my head, because forgetting you would be an insult to your memory. Forgetting you would be an insult to what you did for me. If I forgot you… then the fact that I was around to see another sunset would mean nothing, and you would have died in vain. It was tempting though. I was so tempted to turn that wand on myself and erase you from my mind… but I couldn't do it. I can't forget you, I won't forget you.

_If someone had said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again_

After you told me what the seer had said, I tracked her down again and slapped her for daring to say such a thing. I slapped her for planting that thought in your head, and causing you to put it in mine. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I wouldn't believe it. You would not die. You had promised me forever, and that was what you had meant. You would keep that promise. You never broke your promises.

I can still remember how it looked. I remember, right before the battle that would end your life, I remember that kiss. It was so sweet, so gentle, so tender… it was everything to me. I remember what you said, right before the battle began. I remember you telling me that whatever happened, a part of you would always be inside of me… you knew that you were going to die. I know that you did.

I can still see you. I can still see my attacker advancing towards me, dagger held out. As he brought it towards my heart, a scream of pain issued from my mouth, but it was not because the deadly weapon had sunk into my flesh. It was a cry of heartbreak; it was the pain I felt at the realization that you had kept your promise. You had kept me safe.

_And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darlin' who knew_

I spent so long cradling you in my arms, oblivious to the battle around me. After you fell the attacker vanished. We were never able to discover who he was. I'll never know the identity of my lover's killer. I held you close, I whispered that it would be alright, but the life was already dwindling out of you, and the last word that you spoke was my name. My name was the last thing to leave those lips that I had cherished, and I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, holding you close to me.

Time just makes it harder to move on. Time makes it harder to forget. Every night I lie in my bed, thinking of the nights that you had held me so close, thinking of the happy hours we'd had. You were my light. You were my only ray of hope in the whole damn war, and you left me. I still wake up at night, calling your name or reaching out for the imprint of your body, only to find emptiness. You were supposed to be here with me. You were supposed to have lived past your twentieth birthday.

Who knew that it would end up this way? Who knew that the first utterance of those three little words would cause so much pain? Who knew? I didn't, you didn't… maybe if I had known, I would have just walked away. Maybe I wouldn't have returned the words that had spilled so freely from your lips. Maybe I wouldn't spend every night dreaming of a freckled face and red hair. Maybe things would be different. Maybe you would have made it out if I had never said it. Who knew that it would end this way?

_My darlin' my darlin' who knew  
My darlin' I miss you  
My darlin' who knew_

I miss you darling. I want you to know that as I kneel down to place some flowers on your gravestone. It's been sixty years since that day. I'm nearly eighty now, and I'm growing weary, but I always manage to bring myself to your gravestone once a week to place some flowers there and to reminisce. I may be older, my hair might be gray, but my mind is still the same. My memories are still there.

I think I'll be joining you soon love, and then we can rejoice. I try to picture it sometimes, seeing you waiting for me, not a day older than twenty, and as I walk to you the years that line my face will fade and suddenly I'll be twenty again as well. You'll hold me, I'll whisper my apology… and then we'll spend the rest of eternity together.

My frail fingers trace the name carved into the gravestone, the name I have thought about so often. A tear rolls down my cheek. Tears are nothing new to me. I'm used to them by now. A single tear falls onto the ground as I weep for you, as I weep for the life we should have had. I know it's too late. It's much too late to think about what could have been, but I love you Ronald Weasley, and I do so wish that I could have taken your name, but you never got the chance to ask. On the outside, I'm still Hermione Granger, but in my heart… in my heart my name is Hermione Jane Weasley. I'll be with you soon Ron. I promise.

_Who knew?_

* * *

**/Author's Note/**

**Okay, so I was watching videos on YouTube, found a Harry/Hermione video with this song that almost made me cry, got inspired, and made a Ron/Hermione story. This one is a lot longer than my others, butI love it to death. Please review!**

**- Kyla**


End file.
